


The Arms Of Another

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the hardest things is seeing the one you love in the arms of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arms Of Another

Danny looked down at the note in his hand, tears streaming down his face as he reread the text.

With a sob he curled his hand, crumpling the note in his palm. Tim had left New York; left Danny alone with nothing but a note, explaining nothing. 

Todd, Tim’s best friend, had passed away a few days earlier. His funeral had been the last time Danny had seen Tim. The brunette hadn’t even cried as Todd’s casket was lowered into the ground; Danny had assumed Tim was so distraught he  _couldn’t_ cry.

They were supposed to spend the weekend together, just Tim and Danny as they tried to heal together. When the blonde arrived at Tim’s dormitory, instead of finding his lover, all he found was an empty room and a note on the bed that simply read, ‘I’m sorry’.

He sighed heavily and tore the note into tiny pieces, before throwing them into the trash can. If Tim didn’t think he was worthy enough to say goodbye to, then Danny wasn’t going to dwell on the memory of him either.

~

A year later

Tim turned the key, shutting off the engine and plunging the parking lot into silence once more.

He had been back in the city for two weeks and he already missed the sunshine and warmth of Miami. The reunion with his parents hadn’t been the easiest thing to do; the atmosphere had been tense to say the least.

Tim knew they didn’t understand why their eldest son gave up his chances to be something great like a doctor, to play with chemicals in a lab all day.

He knew seeing Danny again would be harder to face than his parents; he had spent the past two weeks building up the courage to drive back to their dormitory to see his ex.

He stomach flipped when he saw the blonde exit the building; no matter how many time had passed seeing Danny seemed to feel like it had the first time they met.

Tim climbed off the bike and stopped in his tracks when he saw a tall dark-haired man follow Danny out of the building.

They were holding hands and when the taller man turned Danny around and kissed him passionately, Tim knew they were together just like they had been before he spoilt it all.

~

Danny chuckled to himself as he turned the key in the lock. He couldn’t believe he had managed to get to class before he realised he had forgotten his books.

He didn’t even notice the note on the floor as he pushed the door open and darted into the room, grabbing his books before turning to leave once more.

"What the…?" he muttered, finally spotting the note. 

He bent down and picked the note up, quickly reading it. "Tim?" he whispered to himself, seeing the familiar writing on the note.

The blonde ran over to the window and looked around the parking lot, hoping to spot Tim. He sighed when he saw that the brunette was nowhere in sight. He was too late.

Danny looked at the note in his hand, tears falling as he reread to words.

_I’m sorry._

***

 _So lately, been wondering_  
 _Who will be there to take my place?_  
 _When I’m gone you’ll need love_  
 _To light the shadows on your face_  
 _If a great wave shall fall_  
 _And fall upon us all_  
 _Then between the sand and stone,_  
 _Could you make it on your own?  
 - _Wherever You Will Go - The Calling

 


End file.
